


История

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: шрамы мужчину украшают, да?
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664





	История

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам пирожка https://vk.com/wall-30767648_69984

Есть истории, которые никому и не расскажешь, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом.

Банджи не против поделиться, откуда у него пулевая ямка под левой ключицей, или узкая проплешина на затылке, под волосами, или длинный порез вдоль ребер справа.

Откуда у него на груди след из нескольких рваных полосок рядышком, он рассказывать не будет.

— Это что — вилкой? — таращится Скотти, углядев шрам, когда Кагасира переодевал угвазданную после работы рубашку.

— Ага, вилкой, — бурчит Банджи, застегиваясь и прикидывая, поверит ли щенок в историю о темпераментной подружке и кухонной ссоре.

Не рассказывать же, что однажды он по пьяни подобрал кота, грязного, что твоя помойка.

И решил помыть.


End file.
